


009 - Decisions

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: 10 years is coming to a close and so is a deal. Wonder which way they'll turn? BTW latest update gets a little kinky. Please read and review this story is actually set to wrap up the series unless I hear otherwise please read, review even if it's with just stars so that I know what to do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Authors Note: This is the ninth installment in the Sam, Dean and Theo stories, if you are new to this a little background info is in order. Basically Theo is an angel on parole and his parole officers are Sam and Dean, they are also his penance. He is to work with them for a period of 10 years; this story takes place 10 years after the initial pairing. If you’re curious now about how this came about go back and read “Tremors”, “My Mechanic is an angel.”, and “All Day Suckers.” By the way my most special thanks to “Writing_in_secret” for the idea of Bobby giving the couple a trailer in the back of his lot. And giving me permission to play with that story tool. By the way again for those who haven’t read my earlier work, I do have God himself popping in from time to time, the near apocalypse basically warned him that he’d been a bit lax in keeping an eye on the worlds smaller frame of people. And to get a mental image of God, I usually describe him a nattily dressed, spiked haired young man, someone who would fit in a crowd; actually he would stand out because I picture him as the Doctor in Dr. Who with David Tennant as the Doctor. ;^) Hope you enjoy.

 

Story:

 

Jackson Hole, Wyoming December 2019

The family members were running through the house and finally exited out on the front porch as Dean, Sam and Theo pulled up in the Impala. They got out and met the family in the yard. They looked at Dean and company as if they were saviours. “Thanks for coming on short notice guys.” The man said to them. 

 

“Barry you’re a hunter I’m surprised you didn’t take this job on yourself.” Dean said looked at the husband. Barry looked back at Dean his pinched face giving evidence to the strain he was feeling.

 

” It would be easier if this freaking poltergeist wasn’t the spirit of my mother.” Barry said.

 

“Ouch!” Sam said.

 

“Yeah big ouch, I tried the usual measures and she keeps fouling up my attempts to get anything done.

 

And then there’s the kids, they don’t want me doing any harm to grandma, the only problem is that when she was alive she was the toast of the town with them but as a right bitch to me and Paula.”

 

“So that accounts on why she’s not listening to you she’s convinced that you and don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re not man enough to take her on.” 

 

“Convinced, with her it’s practically written in stone. And what she’s doing is havoc.”

 

“Please is there anything you can do?” Paula asked. Theo stepped up first. “May I go in?” 

 

“Just keep your head down.” Barry advised.

 

“By the way, what’s her name?” Theo asked.

 

“Beulah, at least that’s her given name we have others.” 

 

“That’s okay.”

 

Theo walked up to the door and walked into the house by himself. He stepped into the center of the living room. “Beulah! I know you can hear me so come in and talk with me.” Theo said sitting on the couch. Sudden a vase flew across the room just missing Theo. “Don’t make me go angel on you, you might be dead and a poltergeist now, but you also know what I am and what I can do to you. Now settle down and let’s talk.” A mist formed in the room and settled into a easy chair on the other side. 

 

“What do you want with me?” Beulah said ominously.

 

“First for you to calm down and tell me what’s wrong why are you doing this to them?” 

 

“Why should I tell you?” She said petulantly.

 

“Because I can either help you move on to the next level or I can force you out of this place.” Theo said calmly.

 

“What if I like it here?” She said grumpily.

 

“Your liking it here has nothing to do with it. You tormented them while they were alive and now you’re doing it after you’re gone, the time has come for you to move on.”

 

“I ain’t gonna,” she barked. 

 

“You leave me no choice.” He got up and headed for the door only to find it held shut. 

 

Suddenly things small and large started flying at him he dodged them as best he could and started running through the house not giving her a stationary target while he was running he sent a mental thought to Sam. 

 

In the yard Sam gripped his head as if he felt his skull was going to burst. “It’s Theo, come on Dean, she’s after him.” Together they ran for the house and tried to enter the front door, it was held firmly shut, the tried to break it in with no help finally Dean took out a flask of holy water and flung some on the door and the barrier went down. They ran in and found Theo in one of the bedrooms pinned against the wall by a bed. Again splashing the holy water on the bed they got it to move where they could get Theo free, then they all dashed for the front door. 

 

In the yard Barry and his family huddled and looked around distracted at the noises coming from the house. Dean, Sam, and Theo came barreling out the door and towards the family. Theo looked at Barry “Someone is helping to keep her held in there. I’m pretty sure it’s not you or you,” he said pointing to Barry and Paula but then he turned to the teenage son and daughter. “But either one of you or both of you could be doing this.”

 

“Why do you want to get rid of gram to start with, she’s not doing anything radical, just messing around with us.” The son said. 

 

“Huh it’s your idea to get her to stay, I want her to move on, She deserves better than being stuck in there.” The Daughter said.

 

“I don’t care what either of you want, your desire for her to stay is destroying the belongings of your family which means pretty soon she’s going to get to your rooms, and if you got anything you like it’s going to be toast. Now help us out here and let her go.”

 

“NO!” The son said vehemently, “At least she helps me out from time to time.”

 

Barry nodded knowingly, “So that’s how you’ve been hiding your stash, you got gram to misdirect us. You sorry little shit.” 

 

“Sorry about this Barry, Paula, but it’s gotta be done. “ Theo said reached out and touching the sons forehead. He immediately went limp and hit the ground. “It’s okay, he’s just unconscious.”

 

“Damn wish you could teach me that trick, I’d like to turn his lights off now and then.” The daughter said maliciously. 

 

Sam and Dean started back towards the house while Theo monitored the action from out in the yard just in case the boy came around. Inside the house it had quietened down considerably. Sam entered and looked around cautiously. He’d been carrying a haversack and he sat that on the floor. Then clearing off the coffee table he set up a small altar from his stock. 

 

“I invoke and call you spirit of Beulah, come now to my bidding and hear my oath. “ Nothing for the moment. Sam added an herb to the mix in the incense dish. “Beulah, I command you to come forth.”

 

Finally a figure nearly transparent formed in the room. “What do you want pretty boy?” She asked.

 

“For you to leave now.” Sam commanded. 

 

“Make me.” 

 

Sam laid the knife blade over the herbs, suddenly the spirit began to convulse and scream. “You can’t!” 

She begged.

 

“For all the torment you’ve caused them in life and now attempting to do so in death, I can.” Sam commanded as Dean rapidly salted down doors, windows and even the air conditioning vent in the floor. Sam kept the knife blade in place and she convulsed and started to dissipate. “Go on to what awaits you on the other side, your time here is done. With that he sprinkled the final herb over the blade and she was gone. 

 

“Sammy you got it?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“You okay?” 

 

“Strangely yeah” 

 

“She was one tough bitch.” Dean commented.

 

“You ain’t kidding.” Sam straightened up and put up his tools taking the incense plate into the kitchen sink dumping it and running water over it to put out the coal and then finally flushing it down the disposal. Dean had went to the front door and opened it wide to readmit the family, the son was awake now and rubbing his forehead looking daggers at Theo. 

 

They all came in, and Paula took a breath of air. “She’s finally gone.”

 

“Fucktard jedi mind tricks.” The son muttered just loud enough for his dad to hear and elbow him in the chest. 

 

The kids went to their rooms to check them out and they heard the son screeching at the top of his lungs. Barry smiled broadly.

 

“The old bat must’ve taken some of her anger out in Tommy’s room.” He came barreling down the stairs with a small rectangle of twisted metal. 

 

“Look what she did to my iPhone! Damn it!” He yelled. Then he pointed to Sam, Dean, and Theo. “And it’s all your fault.”

 

“Yep it is.” Dean started. “Want to make something of short stuff?” Dean said getting to his feet, Tommy noticed neither parent rising to his defence and threw the iPhone, rather what was left of it at Dean and stomped out angrily.

 

“He’ll be pissed off for a day for three, then he’ll remember he has insurance on that damn phone and they’ll give him a new one.” Barry said sitting back. Then he looked around the room at the general disarray.

 

“We’ve got a hell of a mess to clean up.” He said.

 

“I don’t care, she’s gone at last.” Paula said. “Let the joyous news be spread, the wicked old witch at last is dead!” She said calling the old line from “The Wizard of Oz.”

 

“Y’all want a drink?” I don’t think she got into the liquor chest.” Barry said.

 

“Only because you keep it locked to keep the kids out of it.” Paula replied.

 

“A drink sounds like a winner to me.” They walked into the kitchen and Paula looked at the general mess and didn’t say a word, she pulled out four old fashion glasses and set them on the counter as Barry unlocked the cabinet and got out a fifth of Jim Beam which he poured them all generous measures.

 

Then set the near empty bottle on the counter and relocked the cabinet. They sat back sipping on the whiskey enjoying the pleasant burn as it tracked its way to their respective stomachs. Finally they looked up as Tommy came down got his busted iphone from the living room and started to go back up to his room when he looked at his dad first, then his mom. “Well she pretty well trashed my room.”

 

“Which means you’ll be a while getting it back in order?” Paula asked.

 

“Yeah.” He moaned, “She even twisted up two of my bowling trophies.” 

 

Now his mother expressed some real concern. “She did that…and you still defend her actions?”

 

“I don’t know.” He said sullenly. There was about a shot left in the bottle and Barry handed it over to his son, here, you might need a bit of this.”

 

“Thanks dad.” Then he turned it up killing the bottle as the daughter came out of her room, she observed her brother with the bottle turned up and said, ”Oh look girls, it’s my brother the drunk.” 

 

“Shut up.” He said stolidly as he walked past her and out back up to his room. She walked across to her mom and hugged her. 

 

“So Pattie, I guess you’d say “oh look girls it my parents the drunks.”?”

 

“Nah, with you it’s cool, you gotta put up with us.” She said with a grin. “Aside from my bed get shoved around and a couple of pictures knocked off the walls she pretty much left my room alone. 

 

Sam looked puzzled. “Wait she trashed the rest of the house but barely touched your room?” Sam said.

 

“Well yeah, after all I’m studying witchcraft. Well, white witchcraft.” She said smiling at her mother.

 

“May I?” She asked politely. Her mom gave her the glass and the daughter took a sip. 

 

“I just like the taste, not the feeling.” She said smiling, then she pranced back up to her room.

 

Sam, Dean and Theo got their stuff together and got ready to leave.

 

“Thanks guys, I do appreciate it.” 

 

“Thank you.” Dean said hefting his bag and a carton of silver bullets that Barry had cast along with the rest of his arsenal. 

 

In the Impala they looked around, “okay we’re getting better with the poltergeists,” Dean nodded.

 

“Only because this one was so out there in the open. Most of them are more clever, she was just a malevolent spirit causing trouble.” Sam looked to Theo.

 

“You okay there sport; you took a beating in there earlier.” Sam asked.

 

“Oh yeah, I’m great now that I’m out of there.” He smiled and then looked down at his hands that were shaking a bit. 

 

“Nerves.” Sam said noticing the look.

 

“Yeah, it’s rough running a con on someone who might smell you out. I’ve got enough strength to have exorcised her, but to do the job I was preaching, I’d have to have had full power.” 

 

“You’ll get that soon enough.”

 

“Which brings us to a question.” Theo tried for the umpteenth time to engage them on.

 

“No.” Sam said.

 

“Sam, we gotta talk about this, my time is growing real short.”

 

“We will talk about it just not now.” Sam said.

 

“If not now when?” Theo grumped.

 

“Why are you so adamant to get this talked out?” Dean asked.

 

“Duh, because I do have a short time left, less than 30 days to be precise, the laziness you two are displaying or should I say bull headedness is causing some problems.”

 

“Look we get to the motel tonight we’ll take time to talk some of this over okay?” Dean said.

“Promise?”

 

“Yes, promise.” 

 

They drove on then talking over the case and about the day’s events, which started with them leaving at midnight the night before to get there when they did. Sam had pulled up her obituary and found that it was very short in comparison to others. He looked at Dean as he drove and then back at Theo. “This pretty much says she died, and will be buried in a private ceremony. I wonder if Barry and Paula took turns pissing on the casket?” 

 

Dean snorted, “Anything’s possible with those two.” 

 

“So where are we gonna bed down for the night?” 

 

“Considering we drove through the fricking night to get here, the first motel I come to now is going to be worth it…except that one.” Dean pointed to a rundown looking place. “Norman Bates must run that place.”

 

“Who’s Norman Bates?” Theo asked. 

 

“Well rent “Psycho” some time for you to watch, guaranteed you never take a shower by yourself without locking the bathroom door again.” Dean said laughing. 

 

They did find a much more reputable place to pull into for the night and after the room was booked they settled in for the night. The first order of business on Dean’s mind was food, at least there was an all night diner nearby so they all went there and got supper. Sam made up his mind to start packing a cooler just in case of these events. He knew he was going to need the antacid he rarely took but kept in the dash of the Impala just in case. After supper they got back to the motel room where Theo sat on the bed across from the and just stared for a long moment as they did some mundane things around the room. 

 

“I know what you’re doing.” Theo said calmly.

 

“Huh?” Dean said idly flipping channels on the television.

 

“I said, I know what you’re doing.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Sam said pulling out his laptop.

 

“You doing everything in your power to avoid the conversation.”

 

Theo leaned back miserably, then rolled on his stomach away from them. Dean set the remote to the side and looked at Sam guiltily. They walked over to the other bed and sat down on it. 

 

“Look we’re sorry Theo it’s just this is a hard subject for us to wrap our heads around.” Sam started to which Theo rolled over his eyes blazing. 

 

“And you think it’s easier for me!? I’m the one that’s going to have to make the choice and I’m the one who’s got to live with that choice. You two just get to deal with the fallout.” Theo said with an absent wave of his hand.

 

“We don’t even get that Theo.” Dean said, Sam darted a look at him, but he ignored it.

 

“What are you talking about?” Theo asked arched.

 

“We were told that if you decide to go back our memories get wiped of your even having been with us. And I am pretty sure that if you decided to go and come like Castiel, that our memories will be modified a little to dampen out the relationship.”

 

Now Theo’s eyes narrowed in deadly earnest, “Who told you this?”

 

“Michael and Joshua.”

 

Theo crashed back down on the bed, “I just love the way they are making this so easy for me to decide.” Theo said gripping bed sheets in a white knuckled grip.

 

Then Dean traced the angle of Theo’s jaw line for a moment. “Come on and calm down a little bit.”

 

“I don’t want to calm down; I’m tired of them dogging my footsteps like this.” He said his voice cracking his reserve strained. Sam lay down beside him and lay his hand on Theo’s chest. 

 

“Getting yourself all worked up isn’t going to help matters either.” Sam said trying to sooth him. But he was too cranked up and he just lay there like stone. 

 

“Relax,” Dean said sliding his hand down to Theo’s thigh and up. 

 

Theo tensed up. “Don’t Dean, please, just don’t. I really don’t feel like being your human boy toy for the night.”

 

“Is that what you think you are to us.” Dean said sitting up now, his voice having that steely edge “We’re just using you for sexual relief, you’re nothing more than a bit of man flesh to us. We have no feelings for you.” 

 

Dean was getting good and worked up now and Theo noticing the ire couldn’t even work up a good defence. He just lay there silent. He jerked his hand back and moved back over to their bed angrily changing channels now. Theo stared at the ceiling tears tracking his face, and Sam sat there with him holding his hand. 

 

That was probably the first night the trio slept in separate beds but Theo finally cried himself to sleep, Sam sitting by him until he was under. Then Sam moved over to the bed with Dean. Who was looking like a brooding thundercloud but Sam knew different. Sam too the remote and turned the television off, he turned the lights out and pulled Dean down into a cradling hug, Sam could feel Dean’s breath hitching against his chest and was glad for the night that hid everything.

 

The next morning Dean woke tired and disheveled, he walked into the bathroom, relieved himself and started the shower; he stripped throwing his clothes out into the bedroom. Sam was already awake, still feeling someone miserable and in the middle, while Theo woke up and smelling the two days of road sweat on him stripped off his clothes and headed for the shower like normal and then remembered that argument of the night before. He turned and looked helplessly to Sam.

 

“Go on in, he needs you right now.” Sam said and Theo did. Sam was unsure of what went on in the shower he only knew it was over 20 minutes before he heard the water shut off.

 

And they came out drying off with Dean trying to look all macho and everything. Now it was Sam’s turn at the shower, but first he had something to get off his shoulders. “DEAN ANDREW WINCHESTER!” He started up in full voice. “YOU EVER GO AND PUT ME IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN AND I’LL STRIPE YOUR ASS LIKE DAD DID WHEN HE CAME IN AND FOUND YOU RAIDED HIS LIQUOR.” 

 

Sam walked by and Dean murmured, “Bitch”

 

Wrong timing on Dean’s part and Theo ducked as a back hand came around and caught Dean in the back of the head. “MAYBE SO BUT I’M A DAMN SIGHT BETTER A BITCH THAN YOU DESERVE.” He then went into the bathroom, slammed the door and locked it, then took his shower.

 

“Oh shit, maybe he is pissed off with you.” Theo said trying to suppress a grin.

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time kiddo, wouldn’t be the first time.” Dean dressed then turned to Theo, “Look when Princess Perfect comes out of the shower tell him I’ve gone to get breakfast, the last thing I want him to do is be in a restaurant and have a scene.” 

 

“Okay, One intervention coming up.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean walked out of the room and Sam walked out of the shower still under a full head of steam. He looked at Theo, “Well?”

 

Theo held up both hands, “Hey don’t look at me. I’m just the wallflower here. He said he was going out for breakfast and would be back in a minute.” 

 

Sam deflated and walked over to the bed wearily. 

 

“Are you really that mad at him?” Theo asked.

 

“Partly, and yes he deserved that slap as well as my full throat drama queen performance because he did act like an ass last night and he did try to proposition you when you were miserable and just wanted both some private time and some comfort time.” Sam said.

 

Then he heard the glass pack mufflers on the Impala and he slightly reinflated and threw Theo a wink. Dean entered the room with some trepidation he saw Sam sitting on the bed toweling his hair dry and before he could say anything Sam said in a slightly peeved tone, “Would you mind closing the door, I don’t wish to give any passerby a free glimpse of my ass.” 

 

“Sorry.” Dean said and shut the door then set the food down on the table. “Are you all right now?”

 

“I’ll do.” Sam said as he got up and started dressing.

 

“Look Sam I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get you in the middle, hell you got there on your own, but I didn’t mean to yank your chain like that.” Dean said.

 

Sam walked around the bed and faced Dean, his voice now reasonable, “The only reason you yanked my chain is because you went and got all in a snit because Theo didn’t want your advances right then. Then you ignored how I might just be feeling about the matter, and then you hauled your ass into bed and acting like a three year old got into a pout.” 

 

Dean thanked his lucky stars that Sam didn’t point out just how deep that three year old pout got. Then he looked at Theo, “Sorry man, I didn’t mean to uh treat you like a blow up doll. You know I think more of you than that. It’s just well in the past when a girl I met got a funk on, usually some petting would go a long way in bringing her out of it.”

 

Theo looked at Dean tiredly, “Did you ever stop to think that maybe she got a “funk” on because she knew that would end up in petting and play? Dean I love you, I really do, but I need some thoughtful help right now not to be treated like a human dildo.”

 

“Theo, wait a minute, I have never treated you like that.” Dean argued.

 

“You almost did last night. Coercing me into sex to get me to blow off a funk isn’t going to help it’s going to hinder matters.”

 

Dean walked around the bed and hugged Theo tightly. “I love you just like I love Sam, totally and completely, even when he is acting like a fucking drama queen.”

 

“Drama Queen my fucking furry ass!” Sam blurted.

 

“Well sometimes you do.” Dean said defensively.

 

“Yeah and sometime you deserve it.” Sam replied.

 

“Yeah I do. Sometimes I do fuck up that bad, hell we both do. But we’ve got to get past that.”

 

“28 days.” Theo said.

 

“What?” Dean asked.

 

“28 days left, God I feel like that running joke of an advertisement on the front of the newspapers at Christmas, 28 shopping days left.” He lay down on the bed forgetting about breakfast for the moment.

 

Dean and Sam went over and sat on the bed with him. He then jammed both fists against his head and begged. “Do something anything but make me forget about that for a while!” He said near tears.

“What I could do you didn’t want last night.” Dean said carefully.

 

“That was last night, this morning anything goes. I don’t care, I just fucking don’t care.”

 

Sam and Dean lay on opposite side of Theo on the bed cradling him, touching him gently, massaging tense muscles and in general just paying attention to him. Sam and Dean worked on equal sides in pretty much synchronization, Theo groaned in ecstasy as they worked down his abs then his thighs finally to his feel where Dean lay at the end of the bed and proceeded to massage each toe on his foot, then the foot itself. Dean kissed his feet tenderly, then as Sam moved back up his body halfway he stopped at his crotch which was standing lovely and erect. 

 

Sam kissed and tongued the piss slit, lapping and teasing him into a stiff frenzy of passion, Sam had just made it into his boxers where all the hullaballoo got started and he flipped around, Theo quickly hauled Sam’s meat and started to work on it as Sam did Theo. Then Theo got a very unexpected and strangely for him an intense sexual experience as Dean started to suck on each toe, grazing it with his teeth and tonguing them , he went very slowly and knew he was successful from the many groans coming from Theo’s cock filled mouth. Dean worked over the soles of his feet and then back to the toes. It was a special hotspot for Theo as he arched and screamed around Sam’s cock as he exploded in an orgasm. 

 

That seemed to go on and on; he fed then on Sam’s cock in earnest and sucked deeply of that luscious organ until he was bobbing on it then once successfully past his gag reflex he was able to deep throat Sam for the first time. And he loved the feeling of the whole cock in his mouth and throat, he would hold it in then he started what Dean had described to him as a hummer, and Sam arched backwards in passion. Then after about a minute of the hummer he shouted burying his mouth on Theo’s deflating cock to let the world almost know his level of passion. 

 

Dean came up from where he was and unzipped and whipped out his bloated cock and started stroking, and in about a dozen strokes picked up the pace, then doubled over as the orgasm seemed to grip him somewhere deep within and he shot stream over stream onto Theo’s stomach. Theo grinned up at him and as Dean and Sam turned upwards toward the head of the bed they spent the next several minutes just kissing and hugging. 

 

After about 15 minutes of just lying there they got up, cleaned up and sat down to a cold but edible breakfast. Sam was especially cool with his as it was a fruit tray. Dean and Theo had scrambled, with sausage and hash browns. After eating the all took deep contented sighs and looked at the door. 

 

“We gotta go.” Theo said.

 

“Yep, looks like you’re really in a hurry.” Dean remarked.

 

“You’re one to talk.” Theo shot back.

 

Finally they all got up and made ready to leave. Not that they really wanted to abandon the room that quickly but they treasured their moments under their own roof. They quickly moved and got into the Impala and left the motel behind them along with several DNA samples for the curious.

 

It was some miles down the highway when their musings were interrupted by a visitation, “Greetings gentlemen.” Castiel said in rare good humour.

 

“Hey Cas, damn did you get some last night, you’re sure smiling this morning.”

 

Castiel abruptly avoided that question causing a few wide eyes glances and giggles. Then got down to business at hand, “Sorry to come in so jovially with the news I got, but it’s about Bobby.” 

 

“What about Bobby?” Dean said instantly alert. 

 

“He’s had a stroke, a small one, but one all the same. He’s in the hospital, same one you were in last year Sam. We have a guardian angel on duty for him until I get back or rather we get back.”

 

“Damn it Cas, we are like 18 hours from Sioux Falls.”

 

“Pull over.” 

 

“Oh shit Cas no…” Dean moaned. 

 

“Pull over Dean, in an emergency I am authorized to do this kind of shift. Uh Sam, you might want to close your eyes the first time. It’ll make the transfer easier.” Castiel said and in a moment he told them they could open their eyes and the car was idling in the yard of Singer’s Salvage.

 

Quickly Dean whipped the car around and headed for the hospital. Thankfully traffic was with them and a normal 30-45 minute trip was made in about 20 minutes. They found a place quickly. Then rushed into the hospital, the person at the information desk looking up with a tired expression. 

 

Dean leaned on the counter, “Singer, Bobby Singer.” He asked quickly.

 

“Room 432” the guy said taken aback by the way they rushed in but then they always rushed to information and rarely thanked them he groused.

 

“Thanks dude.” With that they found an elevator and went to the fourth floor, finding Bobby’s room they went in and saw their friend laid up in a bed looking patently disgusted. 

 

“Hey Bobby, usually it’s one of us on that side of the bed, what’s up aside from you getting stroked.” Dean blurted.

 

“Ha ha very funny laughing boy, I was coming down from upstairs when it happened, fractured by leg, they’ve got it in a pressure splint while they call in another bone guy. So I’m waiting on that now. No, I was coming down when my who left side just gave out. I took a tumble, thankfully I was on the fifth step from the bottom or it have really been bad. I lay there for about an hour or so and finally felt like I could get over to my chair where my phone was. I called 9-1-1 and here I am.” 

 

“Did they give you any word?” Sam asked.

 

“Well I got to ER around 7:30 and they did all the usual stuff then set me up for some tests later today.” Bobby said disgruntled. “They mentioned sometime about a CT scan and an MRA then they were going to do an ultrasound of my heart and arteries to see if they need to go ahead with a heart catherization.”

 

“Well your memory is sound as a top.” A clipped British voice said coming into the room. He looked over the crowd. “Really I would prefer he not have so many visitors.” 

 

“This is family and” he pointed towards Castiel, “my priest, doctor, they stay.”

 

The doctor shrugged then turned to face them momentarily. “Well introductions around will have to wait, I’m Dr. Bagley. I’m his heart specialist.” Then he turned to Bobby, “Do you feel comfortable to have me talk about your business like this?”

 

“Doc, I’m not paying you by the word, just talk.” Bobby said grunting.

 

“Fine, you have had a mild stroke; preliminary tests show that and your account proved it. You’re going to numb in your left side for an indeterminate amount of time, but you will probably see sensation to that area return. How much? We’ll just have to wait and see. You’re going to the imaging lab in about an hour for your CT scan and your MRA if you’re up to it.” Then he lifted the sheet and looked at his broken leg. “Still in the pressure splint I see, well we had a call about 10 minutes ago and your bone man is about 15 minutes out and on the way. We’ve unfortunately had an unmitigated rush of patients all of the sudden.”

 

“Well I’m sure it wasn’t their idea to get hurt.” Bobby sniped back at him. 

 

“You’re lucky it was your left leg that got broke, with the lack of sensation in that side we won’t have to give you much in the way of pain killers. Now regarding your recovery, as soon as we get that leg cast and the tests done, depending on what they show you’re a free man, you are an amazingly fortunate man, but you will be a free man in approximately 24 hours.”

 

The doctor then did a preliminary examination of Bobby, checking heart rate, blood pressure, and oxygen levels in his blood. Then he looked around the room, “When he comes back from these tests he is going to be very sleepy and probably a touch cranki---er. So I would appreciate that there be fewer people in here. It will make his recovery infinitely better.” 

 

Castiel looked to Theo and smiled benevolently. “Theo, why don’t I run you home so you can unpack and then we can have a sit down while we are waiting for your friend to come out of the tests.”

 

“Thanks doc.” Dean said to the man as he left the room and left them to their own devices. 

 

Theo turned his attention to Castiel. “We’ll go back to the yard, Dean why not let him drive the Impala back, that way at least he can unload the car while you are waiting on Bobby, the doctor is right we’re too many in here and Bobby needs the closest of his around right now. “ Then he looked at Bobby, “And you are going to have to make some choices soon about this. You can’t continue like this and you know it.”

 

“I know, I know, just leave me alone with it for a bit.” Bobby said looking pensive. Dean gave Theo the keys and nodded to him. Theo walked over and gave Dean a hug, then Sam and waved at Bobby. And with that he was gone. 

 

Dean turned back to Bobby, “What did Cas mean about you having to make some choices. What about?” 

 

Bobby sighed deeply and looked away for a moment then back at them. “He thinks it’s high time I pack it in and retired the junk yard. His thinking is that I’m not a spring chicken anymore and that while I don’t need looking after like in a nursing home or something that I need to be around people who can respond in the event that I do have an accident.”

 

“But you don’t think the same way do you?” Dean said looking at him. 

 

“Nope, but the more I think about what happened today scared me, I mean what if that stroke happened at the top of the stairs instead of the bottom. I’d likely be dead. It’s got me thinking that’s all.”

 

“We’ll all think on this together.” Sam said 

 

“I just hate like hell the thought of giving up that old junk yard. Hell I’ve had it for over 50 years since my pa died and left it to me and my brother, then my brother got his ticket punched in Vietnam, damn it.” Bobby said then looked away a minute.

 

Dean cleared his throat. “Look since you’re going to be in tests most of the afternoon I’m going to step down stairs and get a newspaper, I’ll be right back.”

 

Sam walked over to the bed and laid a hand on Bobby’s shoulder. “We will get through this. You’re gonna be fine.” 

 

Downstairs Dean picked up a copy of the local paper and then saw the rack he was looking for, funny to see one in a hospital but he picked up a copy of the magazine and thrust it in the folds of the newspaper and made his way back up to Bobbies room there the techs were getting ready to take Bobby down to get that leg cast, then straight from there to his tests. 

 

“See ya when you get back old man.”

 

“I’ll old your man for you.” Bobby said with a grin.

 

Dean went in and sat down and looked at Sam, “You know what this means?”

 

“Yeah we need to find a house big enough for all of us.” Sam said practically reading Dean’s mind. Dean pulled out the magazine and showed it to Sam.

 

“Okay sweetie let’s go house shopping. Hell it’s not like we don’t have the capital to invest. What are we looking for anyway?” Dean asked.

 

“I’d say at least four bedrooms with two of the Master Suites, an office, nice kitchen, family room with fireplace, I’m spoiled, full basement.”

 

“Full basement?” Dean asked. 

 

“Yeah we can soundproof it and use half for a workout room half for a play room. Someplace sort of secluded, with a good security system. There are a few nit picking things, but these are the main things I’ve been thinking about.” Sam concluded.

 

“It sounds like you’ve been thinking about this for a while?” Dean said.

 

Sam looked at him a moment, “Actually I have, don’t think I don’t like the trailer, but well, this is going to sound silly, but I’ve had a dream and in that dream we were all living in this real nice log home, kind of like a big lodge. We were information brokers; we did the setups for hunts with all the background data to get the hunters started then collected fees for the work.”

 

“Information brokers, you know I kind of like the sound of that, we’d be stable no more running ourselves silly getting from job to job, and if we wanted to take a job we could but we wouldn’t have to. Yeah I’m really starting to like the sound of this.” Dean said warming to the subject.

 

“I’m really surprised, I figured you’d be a helluva lot more resistant to this.” Sam said.

 

“No not really, we’ve been incredibly lucky, been killed a couple of times, so I’m ready to think about it.”

 

“What about the Salvage Yard though?” Sam asked.

 

“We keep that, it’s secure enough, we can go down there to get parts out for work we’re doing or to use the garage or whatever, but that’s Bobby’s we got no right deciding for him about that.” Dean said finally.

 

They spent the better part of the next hour pouring over the homes and finally came to one conclusion, they were going to need a magnifying glass to read the descriptions if they kept this up and that they would do better hiring an agent. 

 

“Okay let’s really map out what we want in a place.” Dean said after getting a pen and a scratch pad from one of the nurses. 

 

“Four bedrooms, two master suites minimum, full basement, large kitchen, large family room with fireplace, and what else?” Sam asked noting all of that down. 

 

“Do we want acreage?” Dean asked.

 

“A little, but not some 500 acre place.” Sam said.

 

“Okay say 40 acres. That way we’ve got plenty of privacy.” Dean noted. “Oh the living area has to be on one level, no stair ways. Good security system, preferably CCT installed. How many square feet do you want?” 

 

“2000 or better at least,” Sam told Dean, “Oh and say a max price of what a mil.?”

 

“Should be able to get something like this cheaper around here but yeah let’s say a mil to start with that way if we got to raise the looking price we won’t go into sticker shock.” 

 

With that information they looked back through the real estate magazine and when they found an agency that looked to be listing quality homes, they made the call. 

 

“Prestige Realty, how may I direct your call?” The answer came.

 

“We’re new to the area and would like to set up a meeting with an agent.” Dean started.

 

“Will you be looking at purchasing a new home or renting an existing home?”

 

“Purchase.” Dean replied.

 

“Just a moment please.”

 

It was a short moment. “Clarie Williams, how may I help you?”

 

“My partner and I are looking into buying a home in the area, and we’d like to schedule a time to come by to speak with you.” Dean started.

 

“And may I ask what price range you’re looking for?”

 

“Certainly, we are looking at something suitable in the 1-2 million dollar range if you have anything like that.”

 

“We certainly do sir, when would you like to stop by.”

 

“We have a family member in the hospital at present, so perhaps we could come by tomorrow around one.” 

 

“So that I may have a selection for you to look at are there any particulars you have in mind?” She asked.

 

“We were just talking about that, we would like a nice place around 3000 square feet, at least 4 to 5 bedrooms with two being master suites, a full basement, preferably solar if not we can add that later, well water preferably, on about 40 – 100 acres, uh anything I leave out Sam? No okay.”

 

“Thank you sir, I will be looking forward to serving you tomorrow.”


	3. Chapter 3

The line disconnected and Dean put up his cell phone. “What’ll you bet she wrote all that down and is sitting back going, I’m going to be the butt of someone’s practical joke.”

 

“Then we’ll surprise her tomorrow at one. Brooks Brothers suits?”

 

“Definitely, we’ll want to clean up nice for her, but let your hair hang natural, you just don’t look right when you slick it back.” Dean commented.

 

“Gotcha,” Sam said snickering. “So why so many bedrooms?” 

 

“Well at least one guest room in the event that Bobby has a friend drop by from out of town or something. One room for an office if it doesn’t already come with one, one for I don’t know yet, but it wouldn’t hurt to have a spare. I have one other request.” Dean said. “First it be log, that’s a good sturdy build and not easy to penetrate, second we build a panic room in the basement.”

 

“Gotcha. Can’t be too careful.” Sam replied.

 

That done they realized they killed the better part of an hour and a half on top of the time they spent looking through the real estate magazine. They settled back to wait further and it was only about another hour until Bobby was returned to his room, leg in a cast and tests run. He was dozing when they brought him in so they didn’t make a big to do about his return. It was then that Dr. Bagley came in and looked at the reduced number with appreciation. 

 

“Thank you for decreasing the crowding. It really is for his quickest healing you know.” The doctor then looked at Bobby’s chart and then looked up at Sam and Dean, “Preliminary results of the tests look pretty good, the CT scan did show up an area that we’re going to be exploring with a heart catherization tomorrow. The MRA showed no abnormal lesions or blood transfers in the brain so that was good, and the ultrasound showed us what we are suspecting, that there is a blockage. We’re going to let him rest today, we’ve given him something to help him sleep, then we’ll do the heart cath the first thing in the morning, and if you are staying over I would tell you that we’ll probably be coming for him around six.” 

 

“Good, all is sounding pretty good so far.” Sam said encouraged slightly.

 

“Actually yes, he is doing rather well for a man of his age and disposition. How is his diet?” Dr. Bagley asked.

 

“You know what the rest of America eats? So does he.” Sam said.

 

“Not after he leaves here. I’m going to be putting him on a rather specialized diet which I will expect him to follow. Well more on that when he is awake and at himself. So good night gentlemen.” The doctor turned and left then. 

 

Dean took out his cell phone and dialed Theo’s number.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Figured this would be easier than having you pop in while the doc or a nurse was in here.”

 

“Oh I always check to see the coast is clear first.” Theo said and Dean could almost swear he heard the grin. “So how’s Bobby?”

 

“Resting now, his leg’s in a cast and he was given something to help him sleep earlier. They say there is a bit of a blockage in his heart they are going to take a look at. Main thing I need you to do is to bring over our suits tomorrow, the good ones.”

 

“Oh, who we gonna impress?” Theo asked.

 

“A poor unsuspecting real estate agent on the other side of town, we’re going to be moving.” 

 

“Oh yeah when?” Theo asked.

 

“As soon as possible.” Dean said.

 

“Dean…” Theo started.

 

Dean broke in immediately, “Whatever happens will happen, if you choose to come and go at will you will always have a place in our lives. And if you choose to stay we’re looking at a place with a full basement so that we can split into a workout room and a playroom.”

 

“You know it’s not nice to be a tempter.”

 

“But you’re so tempting.” Dean said back.

 

“Thanks…”Theo said huskily. “By the way, we’re going to come out tomorrow afternoon and give you guys a break okay?”

 

“Good cause I was going to ask you to drop by around lunchtime say 12:00 so that Dean and I can go meet with the realtor.”

 

“Sure we’ll be there.” Then he thought, “The Impala or the Shelby?”

 

“The Impala of course.” 

 

“I’m surprised there not paint peeled off from where you kiss that car.”

 

“You’ll feel that way about yours soon enough.”

 

“Already do. See ya.”

 

“Later.” Dean said hanging up then looking around to Sam, “All took care of.” 

 

It was around eight that evening when Bobby finally stirred a bit groaning slightly as he did. That got both Sam and Dean’s attention.

 

“Hey Bobby you ok?” 

 

“Hell no, my leg’s throbbing like a bad tooth.”

 

Dean hit the call button. “May I help you?” 

 

“Bobby needs something for pain.” 

 

“Ok we’ll be right there.” They were there in short order, a small team of nurses who checked vitals and checked Bobby over, one nurse started an IV drip of something for pain and another checked his leg over. 

 

“No swelling, good.” She said. 

 

As she raised the sheet Bobby placed his hands over his crotch area. “Watch it ma’am you’re getting into territory that we requires we have a first name basis.”

 

She grinned and nodded the lay the sheet back down. “Well we’ll leave you alone for a bit now that you’re awake, we’ll also let Dr. Bagley know you’re awake as well.”

 

“And could I get a cup of coffee?” He asked.

 

“Sure.” 

 

Then they were gone Sam and Dean caught him up on their trip and the outcome then they broached the subject of buying a new home and the harder subject to broach getting Bobby to retire.

 

“So you want to move figured you want to do that sooner or later, you need a bigger place.” Bobby said.

 

“We’re also looking at getting a place with either an extra master bedroom or something like an attached cottage apartment.” Sam said slowly.

 

“For…” Bobby said dangerously.

 

“For you to move into.” Sam finished. He wasn’t the least bit put out by the reaction. 

 

“Now why the hell would I want to do that? I’m perfectly all right at the yard.” Bobby said stubbornly.

 

“No you’re not, not if this stroke is any indication. We need to be in a place to look after each other. And it’s high time you give up the yard.” Dean said.

 

“And why do you think that is Mr. Smarty-pants?” 

 

“We’re talking about coming off the road eventually, we’ve had enough close calls as hunters to make us question just how long our good fortune’s gonna hold out. We want to pull off the road say in 5 to 10 years and become information brokers.” Sam said.

 

“Okay that I get but where did you figure I’d give up the yard and move?”

 

“You said it yourself, you’ve been doing that job forever, it’s time to let it go and move on down the line with us. We’re comfortable now, we don’t spend that much, and we can make that money we got last a spell, but we want to get a house for us.” Sam said indicating all of them. “Hell as far as the yard goes keep it just move in with us.”

 

“What does Theo think about this?” Bobby asked.

 

“He’s still wrapped up in trying to decide what to do with his future right now. So he’s full bore for the idea, but a little holding back because of his situation.” Dean answered. “Would you at least consider it?” Dean asked.

 

“I have and the answer is no. I’ll get some live in care.” Bobby said looking at them.

 

“You’re as stubborn, you make a mule look easy to get along with.” Dean shot back at him.

 

“Dean it’s not your life you’re talking about giving up, I would be, I’d be giving up my house and all that for something very new and scarily distant.”

 

“It wouldn’t be all that distant we’d stay around Sioux Falls, maybe get a ranch somewhere with a little acreage for us to spread out on.” Dean said with what he hoped would be the selling point.

 

“Let me think on it a while.” Bobby said noncommittally.

 

“If we found a place would you consider coming out and at least taking a look at it?” 

 

“Long as you don’t try to hedge me into anything, I can do that.” To which Dean repressed giving a cheer. 

 

“So what are you looking at anyways?” Bobby asked.

 

They sat down and started outlining what they were looking for with a house, all the comforts that they were looking for as well as the valuable additions. They looked over the real estate magazine together and found a few places that sort of fit what they were looking for but not quite. They finally closed the magazine and looked at each other.

 

“We’re probably going to have to end up building a place to satisfy what we are looking for.” Sam said looking at the magazine lying on the hospital table like a snake. Sam finally set up his laptop and started doing some searches based on their criteria. They still ran into problems trying to decide. 

 

“Wait a minute boys you’re going at this backwards. You know what you want in a house, you know you might find it, but you already said you’d be interested mainly in log, so start there, look for log home manufacturers.” Bobby said equitably.

 

Sam pulled up a list of names and looked at a couple that had branch offices near Sioux Falls and looked at some of their floor plans. They started getting inspired now and looked some more, then looked over at Bobby who was noting the light in their eyes and smiling.

 

“You know Bobby, if we can convince you to move in with us we can have that panic room of your s excavated and moved to the property to be an addition to the basement.” Dean said smiling.

 

“You little shit. Now you’re tempting me.”

 

“I’m just saying man, it would help you out to have something of home nearby, hell for that matter we could probably arrange to have your house moved.”

 

“Oh fuck that.” Bobby said plainly. “That old place, hell it’s not worth burning down.”

 

“More reason for you to consider moving in with us. Hell you wanted us to move in with you before we became more than brothers. And look at it like this, log is a natural sound barrier, you wouldn’t hear a thing as to anything going on.” Sam threw out.

 

“I said I’d think about it now shut up.” 

 

“Okay smart ass. Hell it’d probably be after the first of the year before we could sign on the line anyway. The last thing we’re going to do is rush this decision.” Sam said.

 

“But you’re carrying me over the threshold.” Dean said to Sam.

 

Bobby laughed, “Always figured you’d be a blushing bride.” 

 

They joked and talked on into the late hours of the night then when the midnight shift came on they visited the room, gave Bobby something to help him relax and then he was asleep again. Sam and Dean sat there looking at one another. 

 

“So what do you think?” Dean said in a whisper.

 

“I think we better pick out something that looks EXTRA special. But I do like the idea about building, that way we get what we want.” Sam replied.

 

“You got a point there.” Dean slipped in, they both sat there for several long moments then both drifted off to sleep where they were. They slept in a waking state so no dreams this time, and they did wake refreshed if a bit groggy. 

 

What woke them was the sound of the nurses coming in and taking Bobby out of the room for his heart cath. Dr. Bagley assured them that this was a routine procedure and if anything happened that required them a nurse would be around to get them. 

 

They went down to the nurse’s station first and got two cups of coffee, and went back to the room. “You realize that we’re going to have to pick out furniture as well?” Sam mentioned.

 

“Yeah, but I got an idea. Let’s get with one of those mattress distributors in down and get a custom sized mattress made, one that would fit three people comfortably.”

 

They sat talking over furniture ideas until about 11 a.m. when Dr. Bagley came in the room in his scrubs with mob cap still on. 

 

“Well, Mr. Singer came through that procedure quite well, he has an excellent cardiovascular system for someone of his age and disposition. We did have to put in four stents as he did have some blockages going on and he’s being scheduled for rehab as soon as possible. I seriously think that this stroke was a warning sign and that if he follows my orders and changes his diet appropriately he’ll go on a good while yet.” Dr. Bagley advised. “Well he’s in recovery now and should be back in the room in about an hour, to an hour and a half.”

 

He left as Castiel and Theo arrived then hugged and shook hands around and shared the news they’d just received. Then they looked at their replacements. “We’ll try to be back as soon as possible but don’t look for us for at least a couple of hours.” Dean said. The first order of business was to change into proper business attire and they got ready to leave looking like spotless businessmen.

 

“Go on we’ve got it covered.” Castiel advised. 

 

“Thanks!” Sam said as they left the room.

 

The drive over to the realtor’s office was hampered slightly by noon traffic but they did arrive about five minutes late but were immediately escorted back to Claries’ office where they found her talking with two other representatives. 

 

“I don’t care I don’t appreciate being set up like this.”

 

“Set up like what Ms. Williams?” Dean said stepping into her office. “I’m Dean this is my partner Sam, I take it you have some properties to show us?” She fussed and fumbled and finally got the two agents out of her office. 

 

Then she looked at them, “You’ll have to excuse me, I’ve been the butt of a practical joke or two before and I wouldn’t put it past some of them to have set me up. I do apologize.”

 

“No problem, may we take a look at the properties?” Sam asked again.

 

They looked at her computer monitor as she slowly went through a round of about 10 selections all in the million dollar price range and all having pretty much the amenities that they were wanting. 

 

“Go back to that one, the log estate house.”

 

“Oh that’s one that was closer to one and a half million, It has a master suite and a mother-in-law suite that sets aside from the garage and sports a basic two bedroom apartment. Very suitable for your uncle or if you prefer there is another large bedroom inside and you can rent that addition out for a caregiver. It does have an in ground pool, that is half Olympic sized. Along with a hot tub and an outdoor grilling area and kitchenette. There is beautiful new carpet throughout. And there is a very nice full finished basement. The family room as you can see is about 20 x 30 feet with a gorgeous rock fireplace. It’s in the county and is on 115 acres. The house is on county water but there is a well that supplies drinking water with a bypass switch in case something were to happen to the well, let’s see, it has a solar array on the south face of the house which supplies over 35% of net power usage of the house. The former owners were very concerned with building as green as possible, the square footage of this home is a bit large coming in at 3589 square feet, if that’s a problem. There is an office, formal living room, and indoor spa. The master is rather capacious at 25 x 18 feet, plus an additional retreat just off from the bedroom that is about 8 x 10 feet. There is currently no contract on it and it’s available for showing if you’d like to see it.” Clarie explained.

“Please” Dean requested. He and Sam got up and hand in hand and walked out of the office, led by Clarie to her vehicle. She looked across the lot and saw the Impala. 

“Oh my, is that your Impala?” She asked smiling.

“Yes.” Dean answered with some trepidation.

“You did a beautiful job restoring it. Is it stock?” She asked now interested. They went ahead and got in her car. 

“All stock except for the radio, I’ve got an up to date cassette deck in it.”

“Oh my.” She gushed.

 

They drove for what seemed near to an hour with her describing this area and that around the side of town the house was on, finally they came to a gated driveway. She got out and unlocked the gate and then got back in the car and drove through taking them down a lovely winding drive to a house in the near view. The place was huge in their eyes, they who had lived mostly in small run down places or motel rooms, felt like country mice going to the city. She entered shut off the alarm system and invited them into the house. The tour took the better part of another hour. Sam and Dean grew to like the place more and more. 

 

“Okay so far you’ve told us everything right with the place, what’s wrong?” Dean asked firmly.

 

“I beg your pardon?” 

 

“Clarie, you’ve just shown us the house we’ve basically been dreaming of, what’s wrong with it?” Dean asked again.

 

“Well I have to tell you that the former owner’s wife committed suicide in the second bedroom. There is a stain in the carpet in there that we have never been able to clean adequately. That unfortunately is the only down side to this beautiful estate.”

 

“So you’re saying they want $1.5 million on this place. Would you give us a moment please.” Dean and Sam walked back through the house to the Master Suite, He could picture the huge bed they had in mind sitting angled to the corner. And a couple of recliners and a cozy chair with an ottoman sitting in the retreat. 

 

“It’s nice I’ll give it that.” Dean said. “What do we do?” 

 

“Look we’ve been shown what we basically have been asking for, we can take care of that situation, or look behind door number two. Let’s make an offer.” Sam said his eyes wide at the prospect of just the thought of this much house being theirs.

 

“Okay.” Dean said catching his breath.

 

They walked back into the kitchen area where she was looking out the bay window in the breakfast nook. 

 

“Pardon me, but I’ve always loved the views out here in this part of the county.” She said sighing.

 

“Okay, let’s write up a bid for the house, $1 million.” Dean said leading the way. 

 

“Excellent, I’ll put that in right now.” She got out her laptop and pulled up a form which she quickly filled out and had then electronically sign, then they turned to her, “I’ll need to get some earnest money from you back at the office but officially that’s all we can do for the moment.” Sam turned and without thought to the presence of the agent kissed Dean. Dean looked surprised and a bit embarrassed.

“It’s good that Sioux Falls is attracting more diverse couples. We’ve been needed a change of pace for some time.” She said with a grin. They went back to the office and Sam brought out his check card and passed it to her. 

 

“How much earnest money do you wish to put down on this?” She asked.

 

“Oh one hundred.” Sam answered.

 

“One hundred dollars?” She asked now beginning to wonder again if she were being played for a patsy.

 

“One hundred thousand.” Sam said a touch miffed. She slid the card and keyed in the figure, the display immediately displayed “Approved.” And then the small printer gave them a receipt for the possible sale.

 

“We should hear something from the owner in a week or so, I understand that he is in California visiting some of his people for the holidays. But if all looks good we should have you an answer for a Christmas gift.”

 

“Thank you Clarie.” Sam said shaking her hand and then Dean followed. She escorted them out of the office and as they went out to the car, she turned around in the front office and leapt into the air cheering. The rest of the office celebrated with her as well.

 

“Whew!” Dean said his eyes wide and breathing a bit fast. “I didn’t expect something like that to just fall into our laps.”

 

“You don’t think that Castiel had anything to do with that?” Sam asked.

 

“Does a bear shit in the woods?” Dean quipped, “That whole experience smelled of setup for us. He knew what we wanted he knew there was something out here that matched and he arranged the match up for us.” Dean was grinning now.

 

“What if we hear a positive answer back?” 

 

“We celebrate in style. And Sam, I want to at least have that panic room excavated from Bobby’s lot and moved out to the new house. We’ll figure out some way to make it fit in, but we owe him that.” Dean commented. Sam nodded agreement. They drove in near breathless excitement back over to the hospital and arrived in the room to see that Bobby was returned to the room and was groggily looking around and engaged in conversation with Theo.


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh hi boss. So what’d you think?” Theo asked.

 

“You set this up didn’t you Castiel?” Dean asked.

 

“Huh?” Theo responded.

 

“I provided the impetus to the agent to find the exact home you mentioned that there was one on the market that fit the description you wanted is not so unusual, in fact it’s pretty much the basic game rule.”

 

“So did you put a bid down on it?” Bobby asked.

 

“Yeah, got a bid in and we should hear back in about a week.” Dean said.

 

Sam described the house to them and they all sat in pretty much rapt excitement spurred on by his excitement. 

 

Sam mentioned the pool and Theo got really excited,” Oh I have so missed swimming.” He said wistfully. 

 

“It also has an outdoor kitchen so we can grill poolside. And there’s a hot tub for ya Bobby.” Dean mentioned.

 

“Now what do I want with a hot tub?” He said puzzled.

 

“Your arthritis, it’d be great for that.” Sam pointed out. Bobby had to agree to that point. Then they described the extra suite on the other side of the garage. “Bobby you could take that and it’d be just like your own house, you’d have the privacy you like from time to time, along with the availability of coming over to harass us.” Sam said with a grin.

 

“I said I’d think on it.” Bobby said still somewhat adamant about it all. “Just don’t like letting go of the yard, they’ll be some smart ass developer come in and send those heaps to recycle and then level the rest. Including my silo.”

 

“No Bobby, we done decided that if you come so does the holding cell. That will be installed next to the foundation with access to it from inside the basement so that we’ll have a safe room in that place.”

 

“Well that might work,” Bobby said conceding a little ground. 

 

“And keep the salvage yard, you may not take in many more cars in the future, but it’s got some great work areas and plenty of salvagables that will keep us occupied when we’re not out on a case, hell for that matter we’ll bring you in with us to be in that ark of a house.”

 

They talked on into the night about plans and ideas, it was better than discussing possible cases right now, because Sam and Dean were determined to have a normal Christmas this year. Out of 30 years of hunting they deserved that. They weren’t going to aspire to a Norman Rockwell Christmas, they were definitely not a Norman Rockwell family, more like The Simpsons. Still they came up with some ideas and Bobby was determined to be out of the hospital for Christmas which he said would be a good enough Christmas gift. The white Christmas season was already settling in with plenty of snow falling, to add to the fall that already was settling in. 

 

Over the next couple of weeks Bobby progressed well in his physical therapy and was soon able to walk with the aid of a crutch, though he still had some weakness in the left side. Still he did exercise regularly and with Sam, Dean and Theo helping, they quickly got him back in walking. Castiel wasn’t completely out of the picture but he did have to return to Heaven to take care of some business there as he said. 

 

Then came the big day, the day when Bobby was finally released from the hospital and was driven home, he stumped his way up the now cleaned off steps to enter the house, he was grateful that Theo had the foresight to come in the night before and turn up thermostats in both house and trailer to get the winter chill off. What tickled Bobby as well was the small Christmas tree that Theo, Sam, and Dean had arranged to get for his kitchen table. 

 

Of course what surprised Sam and Dean was coming into their trailer after getting Bobby settled for the night and finding a full sized Christmas tree in their living room, complete with Christmas gifts. They had the gifts bought and wrapped earlier but they were just going to sit around on Christmas morning opening them, until Theo thought that they would want the full Christmas experience at least American style and from what he remembered of his last time on US soil in the mid 40’s. 

 

There were also some gifts under the tree for Bobby, they were going to have some trouble but they needed to get Bobby into the trailer to get used to being around other folk again. They knew that there would be times when they’d get on each other’s last nerve, but they were going to endure. They were also reticent about leaving Bobby alone for the evening, but he’d been more than a bit stubborn about that. He said he was going to sit in his recliner and watch some television then go to bed in the downstairs bedroom. Then he shooed them out as he wanted some quiet time after being stuck in the hospital for over 10 days. The next morning over breakfast up at Bobby’s place Dean’s cell phone went off .

 

“Hello?”

 

“Clarie here Mr. Winchester, Mr. Thompson took the deal, all we need to do is draw up the contracts and the legal stuff but the house is yours!” Dean let out a cheer and spun around and told everyone the news. He’d frankly forgotten about the deal in the rush of everything else so the surprise was patent and real.

 

“Thought you’d like that bit of news for a Christmas present.”

 

“When can we sign papers?”

 

“Well the owners want to opt for a New Year’s closing so they set up with the bank for a closing date of Janurary 15th if that meets with your approval.”

 

“That’ll be fine.” Dean said suddenly apprehensive.

 

“You’re certain on that?” Clarie added concerned.

 

“Yeah.” Dean said firming his mind on the deal. “Yeah, we’re going to do this.”

 

“Okay, Merry Christmas to you all.”

 

“And to you and yours.” Dean replied cheerfully then hung up, he turned to the room and announced “We got the house!” 

 

The rest of the day was spent in intense celebration over the deal; they also loaded up Bobby’s old wheel chair, drove out to the ranch, and hauled him up the driveway to the house. When he saw it is jaw literally dropped. 

 

“This is more house than I have ever seen at one time. They rolled him around to the back where the pool glistened clean and clear. 

 

Then Dean pointed into the distance. “I’m going to set up a garage back there and I’ll buy three or four wrecks from the yard and some parts to work on them and restore them. We can do that between jobs. The apartment that is attached to the garage is two bedrooms so if you decided to come in on this with us you’d have a guest room.” He turned the wheel chair around, and pointed to the hot tub, “That would do your bones a world of good.” 

 

Bobby sat there and then looked around and then at Sam, Dean and Theo. “Let me think on this. And forget about buying wrecks, you pick any of them you want and we’ll get them out there to you when you get ready. Just damn, this is a lot of house.”

 

“More than we’ve ever had.” Sam noted still taking it all in.

 

“Probably more than we’ll need but it’ll be nice to spread out. We’re going to put 40% down on the property, put a million in a CD and pay the house off with the interest.” Dean said looking around as well. 

 

They stayed out there just taking in the views for the next two hours and then as the sun was setting they decided to head back into town. Bobby was still wrapping his head around it all when they pulled into the Salvage Yard and was curious when they didn’t stop at the house. 

 

“Come on Bobby, you spent most of the afternoon in that wheelchair, you’ve had your pain meds, but you’re probably tired, you can take Theo’s room for the night and stay down here with us for a change.” Sam insisted.

 

“Yeah Bobby, come on and stay down here with us a bit, I promise to be a good boy and keep the racket down.” Theo said grinning.

 

“Shit, you ain’t gonna keep nothing down you fricking rabbit.” Bobby said good humouredly, but accepted the idea and stomping up on the porch settled down in one of the chairs on the deck. He looked around the yard. “This is all I’ve known, all my life has been either on the road in a hunt or sitting out here. I wouldn’t know how to act in a new place especially without my junkers sitting around. “

 

“That’s just the situation Bobby, we checked the zoning out there, if we enclose the garage and yard we mentioned in a tall privacy fence. There’s no reason we can’t take some of the wrecks with us to work on. “Sam urged. 

 

“You’re set on this aren’t you?” Bobby said arched.

 

“Bobby you’re like a second dad to us, we don’t like the idea of just leaving you out of the plans.” Dean said in a rare expression of his.

 

Bobby shook his head, and looked at Dean sourly. “I’d hope I’d be a better father than John was.”

 

“You have been Bobby, you have been. At least you don’t stay drunk. You don’t beat up on us. And you listen to all sides of a plan before going operative on it.” Sam said.

 

“So this means you’re going to come live with us?” Theo said. 

 

“We’ve got time to consider that and I ain’t gonna be rushed into a decision. Besides I’ll have to have a skip pulled in just to clean out that ark of a house. There’s shit in there that hasn’t seen the light of day in 30 years.”

 

Christmas day came three days later with Bobby in residence for the moment with them in the trailer, a bad bout of leg pain giving him pause. Finally Theo angelically touched his leg healing the fracture and then with some work they managed to get the cast off of it. 

 

“Why didn’t you do that in the first place?” Bobby asked Theo.

 

“Didn’t know if you’d wanted my interference.” Theo said ducking his head slightly.

 

“Interfere please!” Bobby said looking at Theo with a stern expression. 

 

The gift exchange was done and all were very pleased with what the other had done for them. Bobby looked at the stack of shirts and pants he got and grimaced. 

 

“My closets not that bare!” He said.

 

“No but what you’ve got in there drastically needs replacing, you’ve worn it to death.” Sam said smiling.

 

Theo fingered a bracelet that Sam and Dean had got him with three of the “male” symbols in a row and connected. 

 

“We were going to get you a bracelet like the one we got you way back when you were still our boy. But decided this design would be better.” Dean said with a grin.

 

“Thanks guys, I like this.” He said putting the bracelet on. “I like it just fine.”

 

Then came the Christmas day feed, the parades on television, and the football games that afternoon.

 

Finally came the afternoon naps as they were all full of good food, good beer, and good times. They basically sacked out where they were, Sam and Dean leaning against one another on the couch, Theo with his head in Dean’s lap, Bobby snoozing on the loveseat. They did go out later that day for a walk around the lot, to just enjoy the winter time weather and the snow. Then Bobby decided to go back up to the house and look over some of his stuff and think about making a change. Time for a change was passing for them slowly, but unfortunately it does have the means of changing direction quickly. It was a week later they were looking at the calendar with dread.

 

New Years eve found them sitting in the living room, watching with trepidation as the clock in the living room ticked away the seconds and just as the clock in Times Square. Suddenly there was a major racket on the television as the clock turned over at midnight, and “Should Auld Acquaintance be forgot” started playing in the square. Sam, Dean, and Theo exchanged a look a muttered, “Happy New Year.”

 

They shared a hug and a kiss then waited, they knew that there would be come kind of fanfare from upstairs in heaven and they were not looking forward to it. Had they had the strength they would have held back time. 

 

Finally Castiel appeared before them smiling. “You’ll get the official notice shortly but your penance is through, you got some choices to make my young friend.” 

 

“Yeah I know, I can go one of three ways, either back there permanently or at least until the apocalypse, between there and here like the way you do, or here with occasional visits there. That’s all I’ve been thinking about for the last few weeks. We go on hunts and the thought of this meeting has haunted my mind. Castiel, I don’t know WHAT to do. And these two aren’t making it any easier.” He waved at Sam and Dean.

 

“Hey wait a damn minute!” Dean started.

 

“Theo!” Sam interjected.

 

“No, not waiting a damn minute or a Theo, I’ve tried to get a straight answer out of you two for over a month now and you keep dodging the question like it’s poison.” Theo said bitterly. “Like I’m poison.”

 

“Whoa up there boy.” Dean tried again.

 

“That’s just it to you I am a boy, This body is physically 26 years old, but the angel inside is over 1600 years old. Yeah compared to Castiel and Michael I’m a kid, compared to you I’m ancient.” Theo continued. “I’m so fucking confused.” 

 

Suddenly a displacement of air caused three light popping noises to sound and two familiar faces and one unfamiliar appeared. Theo’s face contorted and he ran to the bedroom enraged and humiliated.

 

The unfamiliar faced angel looked at the other two and said, “I shouldn’t have come, I told you I didn’t want to, but you insisted.

 

Joshua spoke up, “He has to have a choice and the choice must be where his heart is divided at.”

 

Then Michael chimed in, “After all that has happened he must be faced with this.

 

Then Dean spoke, “I don’t know who the hell you are, but judging from his reaction you’re his heavenly fuckbuddy, am I right?”

 

“We are, we were lovers yes.” The angel that appeared about Sam’s age spoke. “I am Matthias, I’m just a grunt worker like Theo.”

 

The Sam and Dean looked at Joshua and Michael. “You two take a seat, You” he pointed to Matthais, “come with us.” The angel looked as if he were walking to his death.

 

They entered the bedroom to find Theo sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. All three of them gathered around him close.

 

“Theo, baby you knew they’d do something like this.” Sam stated. “They wanted you to choose and they would pull out all the stops to make the choosing as painful as possible.” 

 

“Theo, I’m sorry, I tried to talk them out of this, but they wouldn’t listen to me.” Matthias said kneeling in front of Theo.

 

Theo looked up his face red, tear streaked and still very much angered. “They have no right to interfere in your life, or mine.”

 

“Yes…they do in fact, they’re our superiors and as such whether you like it or not we have to report to them.” Matthias said.

 

“Matthias, we had a wonderful relationship, we still do as far as I’m concerned but during my penance I’ve developed one with the two and, and,” With that he threw his arms around Matthias drawing him into a deep long hug as he sobbed on his shoulders.

 

Sam leaned over to Dean, “One word about a girly moment and I swear I’ll hammer you in the nuts so hard you could sing soprano for the Mormon Tabernacle Choir.” Sam hissed in a whisper. Dean looked miserable himself and shook his head. 

 

“I know about your relationship with these two, I’d been given permission to check in from time to time, I can see but could not speak up or interfere. It was maddening to watch you three in a passionate moment and know I could not be even part of that. So I started seeing Utreya and we’ve sort of got a thing going right now. I’m sorry but I didn’t know what you would choose and I was miserable as you are right now.”

 

“I’m sorry Matthias, I’m sorry for fucking everything up.” 

 

“You didn’t, you slipped up and if I were in your place.” Matthias said plainly cruising both Sam and Dean. “Hell, I’d go for it.”

 

Theo chuckled through the tears, Sam and Dean muttered their thanks while they blushed to the roots. 

 

“How are you and Utreya getting on? He’s a randy sod.” Theo asked concerned.

 

“He’s about like you, and he understands why I get moody from time to time. But if you decide to stay I won’t say anything, maybe I can even get permission to come and visit from time to time.” Matthias said.

 

“We can try.” Theo said straightening up and wiping at his face. “Sorry I’m such a drama queen.” 

 

“I love my little drama queen.” Matthias said kissing Theo passionately and getting an equally passionate kiss in return.

 

“Damn a four way would be interesting.” Dean said musing and this time it was Theo and Matthias’ turn to colour. 

 

“Let’s go back in there and finish this mess up okay?” Matthias said rising.

 

Theo nodded and they all walked back into the living room. Everyone took seats and gathered around. 

 

“We’re sorry that we caused you undue stress.” Joshua apologized with his heart.

 

“It’s all right now, I’m still mad but I can deal with that. If I choose to remain here may I crave a boon?” Theo asked.

 

“It’s possible.” Michael said with a slight smile.

 

“Instead of my being able to come there from time to time and visit, may I request that Matthias be permitted periods to come visit me, Sam, & Dean here?” Theo said sitting practically on the edge of his seat.

 

Joshua and Michael shared a look and obviously a private thought and then looked back at them and nodded, “From time to time, provided that Matthias keeps a clean record, he may come to visit you.”

 

Theo looked around the room, “Sam, Dean, I’m sorry but you’re going to have to figure out a way to put up with me a while longer.”

 

Sam and Dean were struggling not to cheer when they looked at him and smiled back, “I think we can find a way, and Matthias is welcome anytime he comes around.” Dean said grinning now. “Sorry Matt, didn’t want it to come down to a choice like this but l...”

 

“Dean, you are the only one who gets to call Sam…Sammy, I’m the only one who gets to call Matthias…Matt.”

 

They all shared a laugh at Dean’s momentary lapse. Joshua sat forward now, “There is a time in the near future when you all will have to make some difficult choices, be aware that your love for each will govern that choice.”


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: A little bondage thrown in for good measure! :)

_______________________  


* * *

govern that choice.” 

 

 

 

 

q95;

q95;

Michael rose from his place, “Matthias we will give you the rest of the day with Theo then you must return. Agreed?”

 

“Thank you. Thank you.” Matthias agreed cheerfully. 

 

Joshua looked at Theo and smiled, ”By the way I believe this is yours.” He passed a small vial of glass and rosewood to Theo. Theo took it reverently and started crying all over again.

 

“Now what’s the matter?” Dean asked confused.

 

In answer Theo unstoppered the little vial and a small white grain floated out of the tube and flew immediately and landed on Theo’s chest then disappeared. Theo gasped and went to his knees, then light flooded the room as Theo took on a secondary form a visible form of an angelic appearance complete with wings. Dean stood there his eyes bulging and his jaw hanging. Sam wasn’t much better. Then the veil faded and he was back to their young Theo again. He walked over and hugged Michael and Joshua.

 

“Welcome home little brother.” Michael said smiling. Then he turned to Sam and Dean, “That was his grace that we have been holding in trust until he finished his penance. He is now back to the full station as an angel. Respect that please.” 

 

“We will.” Sam said for the both of them.

 

“You have done well young Theodorious, your work here is a credit to your station, continue in that path.” Joshua said also rising. And with that they were gone.

 

Sam and Dean then took the vacated love seat and faced Theo and Matthias. They were silent for a moment. Then Theo broke the ice.

 

“So are we just going to sit here looking uncomfortable or get down to talking or we can show Matt around the playground in the back.” 

 

“Playground?” Matthias said puzzled. 

 

“You’d like it, it gets kinkier than some of the stuff we’ve done.”

 

“Oh this is definitely sounding good. Show me please!” They all laughed and stood but Dean held up his hands.

 

“We’ll go back there but first something to help break the ice better.” He walked into the kitchen and took four bottles of beer from the refrigerator and set them on the bar. “Come on, grab one.” And Dean did just that and then after they were opened they a clicked this bottles to the others and took a long pull on the draft. Matthias smiled when he pulled back from the lip of the bottle.

 

“Nice.” He mentioned.

 

“Come on you’ll see nicer.” Dean said motioning them back.

 

In the playroom Matthias looked around with a stunned expression on his face, fingering the leather bands on the X cross, looking at the working table, and cringing at bit at the suspension hooks that were tied off against the wall, then his eye caught the toy box and he went over and started investigating. 

His breath was taken away with some of the toys and he looked in curiosity with some of the others. 

 

Dean looked at his cell phone clock then at Matthias, “You have roughly 22 hours before you have to be back, you can sit there in the floor looking at the play pretties or we can play, your choice.”

 

“I’ve never been in a foursome, and it’s been centuries since I had any playtime with humans. I have no idea how to proceed.”

 

Dean walked over to Matthias helping him up from his position on the floor and then looking at Theo and after getting an encouraging nod Dean turned to Matthias and kissed him thoroughly and completely, in the interim taking his breath. Matthias finally broke the kiss and placed a hand on Dean’s chest. “Damn but you can kiss.”

 

“That’s not the only thing he can do well.” Theo said grinning as he and Sam started stripping each other.

 

Matthias was oddly reticent until Dean took the lead and gently started undressing him, with Matthias returning the favour with genuine curiosity. Dean reached down and unbuttoned the fly of the pants that Matthias was wearing and let them fall in a pool around his ankles, with Matthias doing the same for him both of them standing back and drinking in the sight of the other. Matthias had a bit stockier build that Theo, more like a light body builder with midnight black hair and caramel coloured skin. He was what would pass on earth as a light coloured African American. And like Dean he was standing there with a similar length uncut dick. Dean pressed himself against Matthias running his leg between Matthias’ and letting his thigh brush his cock. Matthias shivered in delight. Then Sam looked over as Theo was on his knees at the moment. 

 

“So Matthias do you like to play with leather?”

 

“Yeah.” Came the timid reply.

 

“Pitcher, catcher, or switch?” Dean asked.

 

“Switch.” Matthias said a little more assured. Dean nodded and grinned.

 

“Good, strap me down, I want to see what you got.” With that Matthias helped Dean get positioned face down on the cross and then strapped into position. Then Matthias walked over to the wall and pulled down a cat-o-nine-tails and brought it over and fingered the thongs. Then he gently stroked Dean’s back looking for a good spot to begin, finding the spot he was looking for he raised his arm and brought the flail down and then back up and down.

 

“Come on man, is that the best you got?” Dean urged. Not knowing that for Matthias it was about what he and Theo would use. Theo came off Sam’s cock long enough to looked at his lover.

 

“Go ahead Matt, lean into it. It’s cool.” Theo said smiling and going back to work on Sam’s cock while they 69’ed on the floor and Theo was working a large butt plug into Sam. 

 

Sam braced himself for the onslaught and was well rewarded with the plug setting into place just stroking his love gland. He tensed slightly at the sensation and then Theo’s stroking and sucking got him back on a new level. Theo heard the whip coming down now and the grunts and groans from Dean, who was delighting in the torture. Then Matthias switched his target and started in on Dean’s ass turning it crimson with the strokes he was giving it. He flailed him for a bit more then stopped going up and down Dean’s back kissing and loving him. Then he looked at the head of Dean’s cock just peeking from between his legs. Matthias unleashed Dean and turned him over earning a cry of pain as he leaned back against the leather, and he was strapped into place again. This time his dick was standing proud, Matthias went down on him slicking him down real good, then he stood with his back to him and positioned his hips just so and leaned against him. His height in this case worked for him considering that he was about Sam’s height. He proceeded to have Dean fuck him from a stationary standpoint. He felt Dean’s cock twitching with excitement and he worked some against him causing his raw back and ass to become plastered and rubbed against the leather adding to the pain and the pleasure. He felt Dean’s cock spasm now and thrust back on Dean several times until he heard Dean groaning and grunting and he felt the warm flood as Dean came. He continued to stationarily fuck him for several more moments then unleashed him again and forced Dean to his knees where he gladly started servicing Matthias’ proud 8 inches of meat. 

 

“Hands behind you.” He ordered. Dean complied and he bobbed up and down taking every inch that he could of Matthias. Sucking greedily and loving each inch, nipping on the foreskin and tonguing the piss slit until he was getting groans of pleasure from Matthias, who looked over to Theo for some unbidden signal. 

 

“You may come now.” Matthias told Theo who growled in release and nearly doubled with the explosion that the orgasm took him. Matthias wasn’t much better. Seeing Theo working so hungrily on Sam got his own juices going and soon he was yelling out and gripping Dean’s head as he came in volume in Dean’s mouth. Some of which leaked around the edges but most of which Dean gladly took. Sam shook in delight as he felt his own orgasm building and suddenly explode is brilliant sparkles of light in his mind. They all cooed and groaned as the resulting orgasms were played out. Finally each couple took a shower each and were soon a naked mass on the living room carpet. Matthias was laying with Theo now and fingering his friends face in delight. 

 

“It’s been so long baby.” Matthias said crooning against Theo.

 

“I know, it’s been the same for me. These two treat me excellently, but I gotta admit to missing your touch.” 

 

“But you’ve moved on without me.” Matthias said sadly.

 

“Not like I had a choice.” Theo said equally sad.

 

Sam looked over at Dean and the nodded, “We’re going into bed. You two stay up as long as you need to.”

 

“Thank you for everything.” Matthias told them both, and then he turned his attention back to Theo.

 

In the bedroom Sam and Dean shared a look and they knew then what was going to be coming. They were versed well enough in the world to understand the beginnings of a verbal Dear John letter. So they tucked down and lay their heads together for several minutes listening and trying not to. They soon heard sounds of intimacy coming from the living and decided to make a few noises of their own. They played with each other until around 2a.m. and then were soon asleep. They did awake with the sun streaming in the windows and the day progressing with Dean rolling over and seeing, Theo! He did a double take and then roused him gently.

 

“Shouldn’t you be curled up with Matthias?” Dean asked.

 

Theo looked at Dean his gaze broken.

 

“Oh it’s like that. Did you and Matthias get everything worked out?” He asked gently.

 

“I don’t know.” Came the answer in a very small voice. He couldn’t look up at the moment, then Dean put a finger under his chin and lifted his face to his.

 

“The magic just isn’t the same between you two anymore is it?” Dean said quietly.

 

Theo shook his head his voice catching. “It’s like we’ve grown apart and I don’t know if I can mend the breach.” 

 

“When did he leave?” Dean asked.

 

“We stayed up and talked for another couple of hours, then he got up and got dressed, he came back in the living room and told me…he said…he’d see me again sometime.” Theo said quietly.

 

“So he told you that he’s over you, you just don’t know if you’re over him?” Dean asked. Then smoothed his hair back from his face and kissing him. “I’m so sorry that we came between you two.”

 

Then Theo looked at Dean and then hugged him close burying his face in his chest. “I wouldn’t trade one hour of what we’ve had away. But He has changed; he’s not the same Matthias I knew. It’s like he went along his own road and gladly left me behind.” 

 

“I doubt ‘gladly’.” Dean said stroking and trying to sooth Theo.

 

Sam woke then and seeing Theo there but no Matthias quickly put two and two together. He reached over and brushed fingers through Theo’s hair. 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“I just wish he were different. He was so distant last night, even when we were alone and talking it was like he was pushing me away, and the way he leaned into you Dean, You didn’t see it but there was this maniacal glee on his face as he flailed your back and ass. I swear he was flailing you but seeing me.” 

 

Theo said huskily.

“Time to move on.” Dean muttered.

 

“Yes it does, that’s the problem with being eternal like this, we grow past our partners, I’m so tired of it.

 

I just want to settle down with your two forever.” Theo said curling up against Dean and into Sam’s touch. 

 

“I don’t know about forever.” Dean said with a smile.

 

“If you keep your noses clean, yeah, we can be together in heaven.” Theo said looking at them desperately.

 

“For now, you just need to get past Matthias.” Sam said stroking Theo’s face.

 

They lay in a cuddled mass for some time. And time did pass, hurts healed, and new growth occurred so that on the day when they were finally ready to move into their new home they all did with gladness. Castiel met them on the way and rode with Theo as he drove the big truck with their belongings up the driveway to the house. 

 

Theo looked at Castiel for a long moment as he paused with the truck and then pulled on up the drive finally parking. “You could have told me.”

 

“You wouldn’t have believed me. You always had a blind spot where he was concerned. So it was best you learned it for yourself.” Castiel told him.

 

“That was why he didn’t want to come along, why he thought it was a bad idea, it was because he was already settled into a relationship with Utreya and I was now an afterthought, comfortable but just that, an afterthought.” Theo said looking at Castiel again. 

 

Castiel shrugged, “ Our relationships up there are no more complex than human relationships except ours can go for centuries.”

 

“It still hurts, even now.” Theo said looking away now.

 

“It will, but it will get better as time goes on.”Castiel opined then pointed to the back entrance. Sam had already entered the house and disarmed the alarm. Then just as Dean was about to enter Sam put out his hand.

 

“What!?” Dean blurted.

 

“Wait till everyone is gathered around.”

 

“Oh no, you are not.” Dean said started to blush. “Sam!” 

 

“No Dean, I want to do this right.” Sam said decisively.

 

With that Theo and Castiel got out of the truck and walked over to them. Bobby was standing there as well. Then with a whoop of laughter, Sam bent down and swooped Dean up in his arms and carried him across the threshold, kissing him fondly once they were officially in their house. Once everyone was in they closed the door and Dean threw his arms wide, once his feet were back on the ground. “Take a look folks, Bobby come here.” Dean half dragged Bobby through the garage into a side door and into the apartment, “Here you have a much better view of this place now. You move in this is your space. Well this and whatever space you occupy in the house. But this is yours.” Dean said crisply.

 

“Looks like a damned nursing home.” Bobby said sourly. Sam was grinning.

 

“So paint it, paper it. Fix it up the way you want it.” Sam nudged him.

 

“Let me think on it.” Bobby said.

 

“You’ve had all of December to think on it. Haven’t you made your mind up yet?” Dean asked.

 

“Part of me has and the other part wants to keep the yard.” He looked desperately at Sam and Dean, “This is a major step for me, all I’ve known is that old junkyard, I wouldn’t know how to act in these fine digs.”

 

Sam walked past him letting Theo and Castiel into the apartment and then Sam leaned against a wall. 

 

“Again you paint or paper it, or we’ll help you fix it up or down, whichever way you want to go to make it comfortable for you.”

 

“And we’ll move the silo?” Bobby said starting to flex some.

 

“Yes!” Sam, Theo and Dean said together.

 

“Well, in that case, okay, but for God’s sake take some of that furniture I got and use in the house. You know I can’t fit all my doings in here.” Bobby said looking around a bit more. 

 

“Take your time Bobby.” Dean said and he motioned the others out with him leaving Bobby to adjust to his new home.


End file.
